villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darth Marr
Darth Marr was a Human male Dark Lord of the Sith and a member of the Sith Empire's ruling Dark Council during the Great Galactic War, Cold War, and renewed conflict with the Galactic Republic. A fearsome warrior and stalwart defender of the Empire, Darth Marr was born in 3,702 BBY and assumed a seat on the Dark Council in his early twenties, leading the Sphere of Defense of the Empire as he drove back entire armies and halted Republic offensives during the Great War. History Lord Marr had recovered the Sith Lightsaber of the ancient Dark Lord Tulak Hord and had used it as his own weapon shortly before his ascension to the Sith Empire's ruling Dark Council, a position that he achieved sometime around the beginning of the Great Galactic War with the Galactic Republic in 3,681 BBY. By the end of the war in 3,653 BBY, Marr had trained an apprentice by the name of Darth Lachris to the rank of Sith Lord and was one of only seven remaining Councilors. He continued to strengthen Imperial defences and prepare for the inevitable conflict throughout the Cold War, distancing himself from the power plays and treachery that plagued the Council and weakened the Empire. As war broke out with the Republic, Marr watched as the Dark Council's numbers dwindled thanks to both the enemy and internal feuding, and he assumed a leadership role alongside fellow Councilors Darth Mortis and Darth Ravage after the deaths of Darth Baras and Darth Decimus, the heads of the Spheres of Military Offense and Military Strategy, left him in sole command of the Imperial Military. Personality Marr was driven by a fierce dedication to warfare, one that bordered on zealotry. He believed that conflict was the only way that life evolved and grew stronger, and Marr's personal view was that death was inevitable; believing only cowards tried to avoid that which was a necessity. Darth Marr's power in the dark side gradually stripped him of emotion over the decades, leaving the man with a fraction of his humanity but a strong desire to ensure that the Empire survived. Marr understood that the Empire needed to evolve in order to survive, and he was frustrated by his fellow Councilors' bigotry and the way that they clung to the old anti-alien philosophies even after the Empire began opening its ranks to alien species following the defeat of the traitorous Darth Malgus at the Battle of Ilum. Marr was also aware that the continuing of backstabbing and infighting would destroy the Empire and tried to keep it under control in the Emperor's absence. Marr was disappointed when Karrid chose to destroy Gravus for her own ends, which made her a Dark Councilor, but made the Empire more vulnerable. Powers and Abilities Darth Marr was a remarkably powerful practitioner of the dark side; his strength was such that he ascended to a seat on the Dark Council while still in his early twenties, and he was able to maintain his position over the next forty years while the tenure of some Councilors lasted mere weeks. He wielded a single red-bladed lightsaber in combat while protected by his specialized suit of Sith battle armor, and his prowess in battle was such that he had a reputation for routing entire armies. Darth Marr was also skilled in using Force lightning, as he was able to summon a crackling storm of lightning at a moment's notice in order to threaten the impudent Teneb Kel. Gallery Darth Marr.jpg 250px-DarthMarr0001.jpg|Darth Marr 640px-DarthMarrSeat001.jpg|Darth Marr siting on one of the seats of the Dark Council Lego Darth Marr (Set 75025)|Lego Darth Marr released in Lego set 75025 Empire and Republic Unite.png|Darth Marr and Lana Beniko stand with the Jedi and the Republic to take down Revan and the Revanites Darth Marrs death.png|Valkorian kills Darth Marr with Force Lightning Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Nihilists Category:Destroyers Category:Military Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Masked Villain Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil from the past Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Telekinetics Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Warmonger Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Warlords Category:Oppressors Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Ghosts